


Teen Wolf Five Ficlets Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets based on songs in my music library. One of those write for the length of the song challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Five Ficlets Music Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani/Ethan, Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore/Scott McCall  
> Rating: 15+/R overall  
> Warning: Canon character deaths  
> Notes: You have to write for whatever song your music library throws up. I knew I wanted to write pairings that I hadn't written before so I made my list in advance and just kind of allocated the songs to them. Some minor editing done when posting for better English.  
> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

**I Won't Give Up ~ Will Young (Chris/Derek)**

Chris knows that the Argent name brings back bad memories for Derek and rightly so. While they're mostly from Kate, there are even a few from himself but since Derek's giving them a chance, he'll never stop trying to make it up to him.

Tonight is date four, and the last time Derek nearly transformed because he felt threatened. That's why he's going to Derek's for dinner without passing comment on how Derek can afford his loft apartment.

Now that he's more enlightened, as Allison puts it, he doesn't see an enemy or even the wolf but sees a gorgeous charming man who's been though far too much.

**Where Is My Mind? ~ Pixies (Lydia/Stiles)**

She hates that it's out of her control, this power to predict death but Stiles is there for her every single time. He always has been and after three years together he knows when she needs to be held, when she needs to vent and when she'd likely to have nightmares.

She used to think it'd be easier when she had a name for what she is but knowing doesn't really help. All that's changed, is that she knows how bad it's going to be every time she has to scream. 

She and Stiles try to work around it, they have no choice. He researches all that he can but the trouble with being his intellectual equal is that she can't just blithely accept his comfort when she knows the nightmares will come.

**Nothing Ever Hurt Like You ~ James Morrison (Danny/Ethan)**

Danny packs his bags after two months of living together and six years as partners. Ethan was his first proper long term relationship and now as he rings around his friends to see whose couch he can crash on, all he can think of is their history, everything they did together and the things he'd confided in Ethan.

There'd been guys before but Ethan was he first guy he let himself be vulnerable with. The werewolf thing was a temporary roadblock, something they quickly overcame but now that he knows what Ethan did, how Boyd died, he can't stay.

**Move In A Little Closer, Baby ~ Mama Cass (Allison/Isaac)**

It's easy with Allison when you ignore their supernatural baggage. She talks to him about her mom and he opens up about his dad. Scott is always quick to defend Isaac which can include criticising his dad and Isaac refuses to condemn his father.

Allison knows why seeing the good and the bad is important and being in her arms feels right to him.

**Safe ~ George Michael (Jackson/Scott)**

It's weird to feel this way about his old enemy but they're not high school kids any more. The hookup at Danny's bachelor party surprised Jackson a lot, and apparently Scott even more. 

That first night he called him McCall out of habit but when you've sucked someone's dick it probably takes you onto a first name basis.

He's been back in Beacon Hills two weeks and since that night, he and Scott have talked every day and seen each other five times. He wasn't celibate in London but none of his encounters gave him the sense of security that Scott does.


End file.
